A rapid scan microspectrophotometer has been designed and instrumented which allows wavenlength change within less than 1 millisecond between any two wave bands from 400 to 600 nm. This instrument is currently being tested and improved. Experiments are in progress to measure chemical kinetics of pigments within photoreceptor cells as part of a study on the excitation mechanisms of photoreceptors.